ShadowHalfings
by Hikari-Tenshi4
Summary: rating will go up hopefully depending how i type up the rest of that chaps anyway this story about the yu-gi-oh! cast as halfings in the shadow realm this is my first fic and its yaoi pairings maine s/j 2 y/yy,m/m,and r/b anzu bashing i don't like her hav
1. Default Chapter

Hybrid Theory  
  
Summery: What if there was such a thing as humanoid Hybrids not truly monsters nor entirely human well....this is there story  
  
Disclaimers: Hikari-Tenshi I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the chars only the plot line and occ which I will be adding later so it not worth the time or effort to sue me cuz I claim nothing but the original story I created and place chars I do not own in and I wish I did  
  
Yami Tenshi-yeah if she can actually put a storyline together without messing up like she always does  
  
Hikari-Tenshi-*whaps Yami over the head with a rolled up paper * not body ask for your in put thank you very much  
  
Yami Tenshi-any flamers are welcome because she need to constructive criticism to get her act together I don't even know why I have to be stuck with you  
  
Hikari-Tenshi-cuz you love me and I can put you back where you came from and keep you there if you aren't nice to me  
  
Yami Tenshi--_-O heh.anyway just enjoy the fic *grumble * that is horrendous I feel so sorry for the reader run off sentence queen as she is  
  
Yami Tenshi-parings are as followed main seto/jou with m/m r/b y/yy and anzu good old fashion bashing enjoy * bows *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------chap.1  
  
"moooooommmm I don wanna go ta that school that annoying blue-eye white dragon seto there I won go and ya can't make me" said Jou stubbornly looking in the mirror checking to see if his armor look up to snuff with the polishing he did he has brow eyes with an underlining of read giving him a reddish brow shade to them his hair a golden yellow with tiny red eye trademark horns on the sides of his forehead his abnormally long bushy hair covering them. He has sleek black armor like that of a red eyes black dragon but not a cylinder at the hips but fits his thin body frame instead of claws he had arm guards black the stops above his back hand and little rings connecting to the arm guards to his hands the rings on his middle fingers he also has clack leg guards like his hand that cover over a pair of black leather boots he wears he also had a black ruby studded belt that it is slanted and a sword that's silver with a black handle with ruby embedded in the middle of the sword he also had red-eye's black wings the bottom a little different is a little redder but not much to stand out majorly his chest ,arm guards and leg guards all have rubies embedded in then only on the chest is one big ruby but not big enough to cover any of the armor and a black headband connected to his horns to complete the outfit a ruby embedded in the center of the headband. A roar heard from downstairs and jou translates to you better go to school or I'll kick you butt leaving you wishing while nursing your wound you were in school "yeesh ok ok fine I'll go to school but I don't have ta like it" said Jou giving in knowing his mother can and will follow the threat she made to the letter rumbles jou translates that as well then get you lazy ass down here and come have breakfast "ok I'll be right down" said Jou while grumbling slave driver. Jou bounds downstairs and skips the last few steps landing on the ground with a soft thud then walks into the kitchen where is mother the red- eyes black dragon has set out some bacon pork chops sausages with a glass of blood .Jou thinks yum mom keeps forgetting I also can eat and drink different stuff well at least I can handle that stuff maybe later I can convince her to go get different types of food and drinks for me Jou finished that thought as he sat down and scarffed down his food in record time and grabbed his lunch and saying bye to his mother as he dashes out the door. Oh man oh man I gonna be late mr.flame swordsmen is going to kill me thought Jou franticly as he races to the school. Jou gets to the door just as the bell ring the bell that is for tardy people can know there late ring Jou curses silently and think I'm a dead dragon I just know it he's going to take his flaming sword and run me through I'm too young to die afraid to walk in waits a couple of minutes taking deep breath trying to calm himself down "well if it isn't the mutt late again I see" said a cruel cold voice jou closes his eyes praying it not who he think it is but as he turned around he come face to face with non other but thy Seto Kaiba the blue-eyes white dragon hybrid himself the tormenter of his school days here in his usual armor he was tall has chestnut brow hair icy blue eyes and in armor similar to his only blue and white and has blue and white wings and a white headband also a sword his belt slanted in the opposite side of his hips and like jou's armor he has blue sapphire gems on his armor and sword hilt blue and white leather boots and his armor looks more like a bluish silver. Jou huffs says to Seto "look here kaiba your late too so I'm not the only one and I'm not a dog or a mutt of a golden retriever or whatever the hell else you say about me being a part of the k-9 kingdom" "you look like one to me and a golden retriever eh? That's not a bad name for you either thanks for the advice mutt" said Seto brushing past him and into the classroom without a look back apologizes to the sensei and he let seto go with a warning and seto then takes a seat in his spot at the back of the classroom. Why that no good lousy son of a baka if it weren't due to power levels I would so kick his ass thought Jou gloomily as he braced himself for the lecture he's going to receive as he steps into the classroom "Mr.Katsuya late again I see well maybe detention and a beating will straighten you out you will go to the arena and there you will fight a handy cap battle now you may be seated" said Mr. swordsmen Jou cursing mentally as he took a seat dreading going to the arena and being handy capped that's usually meant that you'll go against a 100% pure duel monster I am so screwed as jou was looking at the board and trying to pay attention. After classes it was time for lunch then after lunch your able to leave school Jou was siting with his friends Yugi,Yami,Ryou,Bakura,Malik,Marik,Honda,Otogi and last but not least anzu. Yugi look like the dark magician armor and all yami looks like the black chaos magician Malik looks like one of the Egyptian obelisk the tormentor on humanoid form Marik look like the other Egyptian god card ra only humanoid form Ryou looking like the change of hearts his still trademark white silver hair and brown eyes only in robes and white wings on his back Bakura looks like the harpie's brother only his hair is white silver like Ryou's but paler and also has the red mask on Honda looks like the solider (a/n: if anyone seen yu-gi-oh! Where yami battle bakura then you'll know what he looks like) otogi looks like neo the magic swordsmen only tanned green eyes and black hair and anzu look like the magician of faith only light brow hair and blue eyes. "hey I hear you have to go to arena good luck man" said Honda sympathetically to his friend "we know you can beat whatever comes your way jou" said Yami in a confident voice the other voice in agreement with what yami said "thanks guys I know I can do it with all you rootin' for me" said Jou smile on his face "more like a failure that is they'll have to carry you out in a body bag you're an amateur fighter and you'll likely be killed" said a familiar cool voice behind him making Jou jump "back off kaiba I just might surprise you" said Jou in smug tone "we will see" said Seto as he turned and walked away. Jou in thought I'll show him the bell rings signaling the end of school "wish me luck guys" "luck" they all said in unison as then walked off to there houses and Jou to the arena.  
  
Hikari Tenshi-that's wraps it up for chap.1 don't hurt me I tried my best really * runs and hinds behind a rock *  
  
Yami Tenshi-please review it'll be very much appreciated and unlike my Hikari I could care less because I never wrote of gave the idea to her  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- * has a sign sticking out of the rock it says till next chap depending on reviews ja ne * 


	2. new

Ch.2 confrontations and Enemies  
Yami Tenshi- what?!?!? You came back well I'm shocked  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- well I am a good writer even if I say so myself  
  
Yami Tenshi- yeah you ARE the only one that thinks you're a good writer  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- ;_; that cruel well at least I can spell  
  
Yami Tenshi-HA! That's a joke ask anyone on your aim list you cannot spell to save your life  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- *glares * gets tape from the place writers get there materials and taps her Yami mouth shut there now that should do till the end of this chap  
  
Yami Tenshi- *glares *  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- enjoy ^^ Jou walking into the arena great just great jou thought I have to fight full blooded monsters .I'm gonna die maybe Kaiba was right maybe I will be carried out in a body bag ack!! Bad thoughts bad thoughts all I got to do it be positive that's it if I'm positive then I should come out on top right right? Jou more nervous as he got close and closer to the ring the ring had a cages around it, it had golden strips on the top and bottom Egyptian writing on it the floor in the ring had a white millenium eye in the middle on the put side wooden benches with blue and gold trips on the sides and more writings it also has torches out side the ring being an in door arena it dim only the torches allows the space to be seen. This looks nice creepy but nice uh..I really don't want to do this maybe if I turn around and sneak out quietly maybe I could get away thought jou as he turned around and was about to leave when a booming voice called him to a halt "Jounouchi of the red-eye black dragon where do you think your going?" said the principal Mr. Pegasus jounouchi stopped and slowly turned around looking sheepish "me um...I just remember an important engagement you see really important so um.could I possibly take a rain check on this?" said Jou hoping to get out of it Mr. Pegasus glared at Jounouchi which he can be very intimidating considering he is the hybrid of one of the most powerful monsters slytherin the sky dragon (a/n: I really don't know if I spelled it right and if you seen slytherin in the series and my description for hybrid jounouchi you can get the jizt of what he looks like) "hmm..since you feel like you have to leave so soon then I set up another match this should prove to be more uh..how do you say easier for you" said Mr. Pegasus jounouchi gulps "um.n-nada? Wakarimasen?" said jou timidly "well let me enlighten you on who you'll be fighting it is non other then Seto Kaiba the hybrid blue-eyes white dragon" said Mr. Pegasus with a sinister gleam in his eye "n-nani???" said Jounouchi "you heard me the first time now into the ring with you" said Mr. Pegasus his voice broke no argument. Jounouchi resigned to his fate steps into the ring I'm dead I am so dead I need a miracle though jounouchi as he looked around for anything to come up with nothing then sighs this is going to hurt he repeated over and over again as Seto Kaiba stepped into the ring as well "I told you you'll be brought out in a body back mutt" said Kaiba in his cold emotionless voice his face devoid of all emotions "grr.watch it Kaiba I'm not a mutt and just because you're a blue-eye white dragon doesn't mean anything I'll wipe ta floor wit ya" said Jounouchi steamed "then do show me what a pathetic red-eyes like you could do" said Kaiba smirking "why you" said Jounouchi as he charged at Kaiba only to be grabbed by the arm and flipped over Seto's back and lands on the ground with a thud now I'm ticked thought jou as he uses his tail to sweep Seto while he thinks he got the upper hand making his eyes widen some in a look that says how the hell did he pull that off and falls onto the ground grinning like a mantic jounouchi take his changes to pounced on him and ready to deliver a punch when Seto blocks it "I must say you got me good there but not good enough " said Seto as he throws jounouchi over of him and sent jounouchi into the cage wall (a/n: ouch that hurts incase your wondering poor jounouchi I'm so cruel) "tch" said Jounouchi as the wind was knocked out of him momentarily when Seto grabs him and throws him to the ground I can't let that 1st class jerk beat me I won't thought jounouchi as he started to get a red aura as he stands up this could get interesting thought Seto as he eyes lit up and he did the blue-eye famous attack called white lightning attack at jounouchi and he still glowing red eyes ruby sees the oncoming attack and braces himself his hand out as he catches the attack then is pushes back grinding his teeth he digs his leather shoots into the ground and to everyone surprise is holding there and then wenches the attack skywards where it hit the top roof incinerating it Seto blinks "how?" is absolutely puzzled how a weak hybrid could deflect his attack the redness disappears around jounouchi and he fall to the ground unconscious Seto maybe there more to this pup then meets the eye hmm..I never had to use full power before maybe I should have but still damn that's good for a low level monster not like I'll ever let him know that thought Seto as he smirked and left the arena Mr. Pegasus looking at jounouchi the kid could be a problem I better keep a close eye on him thought Pegasus as he too left leaving jounouchi to dream peacefully.  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- well well what did you think good bad I think I will get better as time goes on ne?  
  
Yami Tenshi- for all of you English speaking people nanda means "what" nani "is more of a stand alone word nanda is more use for a sentence and for Wakarimasen means "I don't understand" I hope this little tutorial helps *Bow to the readers *  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- whatever  
  
Yami Tenshi- the day you get better is the day I actually have to be nice and tactful with everyone, which I might add, will never happen  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- =P why do you have to be so mean to me Yami what did I ever do to you huh? I don't comment on you style or the way you talk or act so quit picking on me  
  
Yami Tenshi- when the 9 hells freezes over and pig fly that's when  
  
Hikari-Tenshi- ;_; review and please be kind my yami already gives me hell I don't need readers input on making me feel worse 


End file.
